Una trampa de las moiras
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Jason descubre fanfiction de "Percico" encuentra muy divertido enseñarselo a Nico, pero en la red hay mas que solo historias de Percy y Nico, y cuando Jason las encuentre las cosas se pueden salir se control en la cabaña 13.


La tierra tembló ligeramente, haciendo tambalear las cosas en su cabaña y por consiguiente a el mismo. Se pregunto si alguien había conseguido sacar de sus cabales al chico del mar. Percy como instructor no tenía la mejor paciencia del mundo.

Entonces su puerta se abrió de un golpe sordo.

-Nico!-exclamo Jasón, venia claramente exaltado y su respiración entrecortada dejaba claro que había llegado hasta allí corriendo.

-aaargh, cierra esa maldita puerta Grace-gruño Nico cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

Jasón frunció el entrecejo, observo la oscura iluminación de la cabaña de su amigo, unas cuantas velas encendidas en una mesita y unas lucecillas pegadas a la pared de tonalidad verde daban al lugar un aspecto tenebroso. Jasón hizo chasquear su lengua con disgusto.

-¿sabes? No tienes que llevar este rollo del inframundo tan profundamente-dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a Nico.

El hijo de Hades se encogió de hombros-me gusta esto.

Nico se hizo a un lado en su sofá de cuero negro, dejando espacio para que el hijo de Júpiter se sentara a su lado.

Jasón se dejo caer a su lado y abrió el portátil que Nico no se había fijado, llevaba bajo el brazo.

-¿qué es tan importante? ¿De dónde sacaste eso por cierto?-pregunto Nico señalando al aparato. Tener objetos tecnológicos podía resultar peligroso, lo que era una lastima porque en realidad eran muy guay.

-me lo dejo Annabeth por supuesto. Valoro mi vida ¿sabes? Ahora cállate y deja que me concentre-dijo colocándose las gafas y encendiendo el aparato.

El hijo de Hades suspiro y se reacomodo, más cerca de Jasón, pero dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos para que no resultara incomodo. Ciertamente ellos tenían una amistad extraña, Jasón se había proclamado su mejor amigo poco después de volver de Grecia y había decidido que su misión en la vida era mantener un ojo sobre Nico. El asunto resultaba agotador, pero Nico estaría mintiendo si dijera que le molestaba por completo.

-aquí esta!-exclamo Jasón, triunfal.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y se inclino hacia la pantalla del portátil. Pasados unos segundos sus mejillas se colorearon y su mandíbula se descolgó involuntariamente.

-q-que es eso Jasón?-pregunto con la voz ligeramente temblorosa

El hijo de Júpiter soltó una risita-Un fanfic!

Nico le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-al parecer a la gente le gusta escribir cosas sobre ti y sobre Percy.

-ya veo... -musito Nico aun sonrojado.

-aaah! Pero no es todo-Jasón cerro las pestañas abiertas en la pantalla y abrió otras-también hacen fanarts!

Le enseño a Nico una cierta cantidad de dibujos, dibujos más bien obscenos.

-Jasón... esos-Nico trago- ¿ese es Percy?

-y ese eres tú!-exclamo el chico rubio alegremente.

Nico se levanto de manera brusca, alejándose del portátil y las imágenes en su pantalla.

Jasón comenzó a leer:

"Percy le sujetaba con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano.

-estás seguro Nico?-pregunto el chico del mar

-estoy seguro de que te amo. Quiero hacerlo-aseguro el menor.

-seré cuidadoso-prometio Percy, dirigiendo ambas manos al trasero de Nico y atacando su boca en un beso salvaje..."

-detente!-rugió el verdadero Nico, aventándole a su amigo una almohada que había tomado de su cama-deja de hablar de mi... de mi trasero!

La almohada pego con fuerza en la cara de Jasón, causando que al rubio se le torcieran las gafas. Por lo demás, el chico no dejaba de reír.

-oh dioses!-dijo en medio de sus carcajadas-es divertido!

-no para mí-se lamento Nico aun con las mejillas ardiendo.

-vale, vale ¿quizá otro? -Jasón paro de reír y carraspeo, adoptando una falsa serenidad.

"Las protestas de Nico callan en cuanto Percy lo empuja sobre la cama.

-maldito mocoso. Me estas volviendo loco - gruñe el chico del mar antes de atacar los labios de Nico.

Lo besa con furia, manteniendo a Nico prisionero con sus manos agarrando las muñecas del menor"-lee Jasón

-por el amor de Hades! Cállate!-chilla Nico

-ja,ja,ja,ja! Lo siento-se disculpa el rubio, sin embargo las carcajadas que resuenan por toda la cabaña dicen claramente que no se está disculpando en serio.

Nico se abalanza sobre el portátil, Jasón es más rápido y levanta los brazos dejando el artefacto fuera del alcance del chico.

-he! Annabeth me matara si le haces algo!-protesta el hijo de Júpiter-venga siéntate, dejare de leer Percico.

-Per-que? -pregunta Nico, sentándose nuevamente al lado del rubio.

-es el nombre que les dieron a su pareja...ya sabes cómo: Frazel, Percabeth, Jasiper-explico al ver la confusión de Nico, luego bajo la mirada abochornado y añadió-Piper me lo explico.

-claro que si-murmura Nico bajito.

Entonces la sonrisa de Jasón desaparece y es reemplazada por una expresión de susto. Aun tiene la mirada clavada en la pantalla del portátil y mueve sus labios rápidamente pero sin ningún sonido. A pesar de todo Nico no puede evitar sentir curiosidad e inclina su cabeza para seguir la mirada de Jasón.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunta Nico estirándose en el sofá.

-n-nada!-dice Jasón sorprendido y le da a Nico una mirada de espanto-¿Qué viste?

Nico sonríe divertido-¿Qué tendría que ver?

Jasón mira no muy discretamente al portátil y traga en seco.

El hijo de Hades sabe que le esta escondiendo algo, pero si intentara averiguarlo simplemente pasaría lo mismo de antes y el portaltil estaría fuera de su alcanze, entonces se le ocurre un plan. Hace un gesto con la mano y se muestra muy interesado en escudriñar lo que sucede fuera de su cabaña, a pesar de que las cortinas están entrecerradas, pasados unos momentos Jasón comienza a leer otra vez y Nico rápidamente le quita el portátil y aparta a Jasón con un brazo.

-he!-protesta el chico rubio-¡no leas eso!

Mala idea. A Nico le encanta hacer exactamente lo que le dicen que no haga.

"mantiene las manos enredadas en su cabello, mientras el sigue desnudándolo, escuchas suaves jadeos salir de la boca de Nico y..."

-¿sigues leyendo esto?-pregunta fastidiado Nico aun apartando a Jasón con el brazo extendido-¿es que ahora eres mi acosador o algo?

-No!-exclama Jasón sonrojándose- no lo leas, por favor-pide

"-vamos a hacerlo?-pregunta Nico susurrando en su oído

-quiero hacerlo si tu quieres-dice el. El menor asiente lentamente y se muerde un labio.

Jasón sonríe triunfal..."

Esperen. ¿Qué? Nico relee la parte anterior, dos, tres veces. Pero aun no logra procesarlo completamente. Jasón estaba leyendo ¿sobre ellos dos? ¿Acaso tal cosa existía?

-Jasón esto es...-musita Nico, mirando a su sonrojado amigo.

-yo no estaba buscando eso-explica Jasón- simplemente...-deja la frase en el aire.

-ya, entiendo.

Las palabras en la pantalla parecen llamarlos y ambos están ahora leyendo.

La respiración de Nico esta levemente entrecortada. Cuando llegan a la parte donde se supone que "ellos" van a "hacerlo" Jasón baja violentamente la pantalla del ordenador y apaga el aparato. Ambos están agitados y sonrojados, ninguno se anima a mirar al otro.

-mejor me voy-susurra Jasón.

Como ninguno de los dos se está viendo es difícil saber si Nico está o no de acuerdo.

El portátil está olvidado en la mesita de centro.

Ambos se levantan al mismo tiempo del sofá y sin quererlo Jasón empuja levemente a Nico con su pie, Nico pierde el equilibrio y se precipita al suelo, en un intento de estabilizarse nuevamente Nico se aferra a Jasón y en consecuencia ambos caen en un ruido sordo al suelo de la cabaña 13.

Jasón coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Nico para protegerlo del inminente impacto.

-auch!-se queja Jasón

-lo siento-se disculpa Nico.

Se están mirando al fin, mientras siguen tirados en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca.

La mirada de Jasón va hasta los labios de Nico. Y las palabras del fanfic parecen resonar en su cabeza. Parece una trampa de las Moiras ¿y que la si...? Antes de perder el valor, atrae con sus manos la cabeza de Nico y le besa.

Nico esta temblando ligeramente, en parte de emoción y en parte de miedo. es su primer beso, y es de Jasón ¿cuán improbable es eso? Se debate entre dejarse llevar o alejarlo. Siente a Jasón pedir permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso y antes de darse cuenta Nico abre la boca. Es un beso lento, y cálido, se siente familiar y cómodo.

Se separa en busca de aire, Jasón aprovecha para levantarse y tirar a Nico hacia arriba. Jasón se quita las gafas que ahora están empañadas.

Jasón carraspea-Nico yo...-los pensamientos de ofrecer una disculpa a Nico se desvanecen en cuanto ve la brillante mirada de Nico y la sonrisa que este le ofrece-oh demonios!-maldice atrayendo al chico para un segundo beso.

El beso no podría ir menos en serio, porque Nico no deja de reír contra la boca del rubio.

-es gracioso?-pregunta Jasón

-no lo sé, supongo que es divertido-responde Nico con la voz ahogada por las risas. No sabe porque rie, si es por la dulce mirada de Jasón, por los suaves besos o por ese sentimiento cálido que parece estar sintiendo.

Pasan un buen rato así, sobre el sofá de cuero negro, la oscura iluminación de Nico resulta bastante romántica decide Jasón.

-¿entonces esto es real?-se atreve a preguntar el hijo de Hades

-tan real como tú quieras-responde Jasón sonriendo antes de volver a besarlo.

Y es suficiente. Porque por ahora es perfecto, y tal vez después se preocupen de las consecuencias.


End file.
